Nessie Mini Miss
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Nessie quer ganhar o concurso de Mini-miss para comprar um presentinho para Jake. E ela fará de tudo para conseguir o prêmio. Contando com a ajuda de Alice e Emmett, Nessie vai fazer várias vitimas, e abalar o mundinho das Mini Misses.
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira tentativa para fazer algo não Beward na vida... Espero que gostem e me mandem suas opiniões. Perdão pelos erros.  
_

*****Tudo pertecem a Tia Steph Meyer**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Poderia ter sido tudo diferente?

Claro que sim, desde que na minha família não existisse Alice, eu não sei por que Jasper a deixa assistir esses filmes que podem dar idéias para aquela toquinho de gente. Estávamos em casa curtindo a Nessie quando Alice passa por nós feito um furacão e rouba minha filha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Claro que eu fiquei menos preocupado quando li na mente de Alice que elas iriam apenas assistir um filme, e foi aí que minha tortura começou. Alice iria assistir Pequena Miss Sunshine. Foram às duas horas mais apreensivas da minha vida. Alice tinha visões, visões nada boas. E minha filha tinha pensamentos que me preocupavam mais ainda.

Quando o filme terminou o inferno naquela família iria começar. Nessie virou para Bella e disse que queria participar do concurso de miss, disse que queria ser como a menina do filme e que ao contrario dela, iria vencer. E ser a mais nova Mini Miss América e que com o dinheiro iria comprar uma casinha para o Jacob. Quando Nessie disse isso, Alice e seus olhos ficaram desfocados e sua visão se concretizou. Eu via minha filha com uma coroa e uma faixa, e então a visão sumiu. Ou seja, a casinha do Jacob seria comprada.

- Edward, por favor, deixe a menina. – Alice pedia, suplicava. Ela nunca entendia que se expor e expor Nessie a esse tipo de coisas humanas poderiam ser perigosas. E eu não poderia deixar a casinha do Jacob ser comprada.

- Alice não! – fui categórico e não iria mudar de idéia. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Nessie começou a chorar e virou a cara para mim, doía fazer minha filha sofrer mais também eu tinha que educá-la da maneira certa, da maneira que eu achava melhor. mas Nessie tinha suas armas, seus avós, seus tios e pior ainda. Sua mãe

- Edward, você não acha que está sendo muito protetor? O que tem demais em ela participar desse concurso? – Bella concordando, Bella que não gosta de chamar atenção? Realmente a maternidade muda uma pessoa.

- Bella não podemos nos expor. – e ela sabia disso muito bem. – Se levarmos Nessie nesse concurso podem acontecer coisas ruins.

- Você não acha que está sendo muito pessimista? – Alice perguntava em sua mente. – Eu vi Edward ela vai ganhar. – e me mostrava sua visão.

- Eu já disse isso não vai acontecer. - eu gritei. E me retirei da sala.

Os soluços de Nessie davam para serem ouvidos por toda a casa, eu não agüentaria por muito tempo. Assim como Bella tinha o poder de me fazer mudar de idéia rapidamente, Nessie tinha dez mil vezes mais esse poder e com a ajuda de todos ela me convenceria.

_E realmente me convenceu... _

Com a ajuda de Charlie e meus pais, agora estamos todos a caminho do Concurso de Mini Misses da America, porque eu sou um fraco e no choro mais alto da minha menina, eu fraquejei em minha decisão. Quando chegamos ao local tudo estava calmo, eu li mente das meninas que iriam competir. Eram inocentes e ao mesmo tempo maldosas. Elas mediam as competidoras como adultas e falavam mal em suas mentes de tudo. Eu fiquei chocado, meninas de seis anos com bronzeamentos artificiais e próteses dentarias. Todas pensando em seus prêmios para comprarem seus pôneis. Aquilo não era lugar para mim. Felizmente Nessie tinha Bella, Rosálie, Alice e até Esme para ajudá-la a se arrumar para as competições. Bem era o que eu achava. Na verdade a maior ajuda que Nessie iria ter era de Emmett. Isso realmente não vai dar certo. Arranjamos assentos enquanto Emmett e Nessie iam até os bastidores para fazerem seus preparativos.

**Nessie POV**

- Nessie, meu amorzinho, nós vamos ganhar tudo. Todas as competições ou eu não me chamo mais Tio Ursão – meu tio Emmett me dizia animado. Eu sorria para ele.

- Tio eu tenho chances? – eu perguntava enquanto nós seguíamos pelos bastidores.

- Claro, acredite em mim, ganharemos essa juntos. – ele sorriu e me pegou no colo.

Tinham milhares de meninas, todas bonitas e bronzeadas. Com a mesma cor do meu caramelinho Jacob. Tio Emmett me deixou sozinha para ir buscar meu figurino e minhas coisas, quando uma desinchabida chegou para conversar comigo.

- Oi, você também vai participar do concurso? Não tem a menor chance. – como é? Quem essa menina ta achando que é, Lourdes Maria?

- Vou sim. – empinei meu narizinho que Vovô Carlisle adora apertar e diz que é lindo. - E porque você acha que eu não tenho a menor chance? – se ela tava achando que ia assustar uma meia-vampira, ela ia ver só.

- Você é muito sem sal, branca demais e gorda. – ela fez uma careta com aquela cara de nojentinha dela. E então outras meninas chegaram. Todas maquiadas e começaram a me medir.

- Eu não sou isso, eu não sou gorda. – choraminguei, eu ainda só tenho dois anos vampirescos apesar de parecer ter seis. – eu comecei a me sentir intimidada pelas mocréias, até que meu tio Emmett chegou.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – ele fez uma voz fina.

- Hey ele não pode ficar aqui! – a feiosa apontou. – ele é homem!

- Ela me chamou de gorda e branca tio. – fiz a carinha de triste para que meu tio me ajudasse a acabar com a feiosa.

- Gorda é você feiosa. – Tio Emmett começou a apontar. Para cada uma delas, ela fazia uma voz fina. – Eu posso ficar aqui sim, vocês não são de nada para a Nessie. – vinha uma mulher se aproximando e com uma cara de poucos amigos. Para Tio Emmett, já vi que íamos nos meter em encrenca. – Vocês é que são gordas, bando de oleosas.

- Escuta aqui, quem é você para falar com a minha filha. – a mãe da feiosa tinha chegado. – você não pode falar assim com Dominic, ela é a mini miss 2009. – Tio Emmett pegou os dedos e estralou, eu ri dele.

- Grande coisa, Dominic – ele se dirigiu a feiosa. – diga adeus a sua coroa, Nessie aqui abala viu, coisinha. – eu já estava começando a me dobrar de rir, sabia que quando meu pai nos pegasse, afinal ele deveria estar ouvindo e lendo tudo na minha mente e na mente do Tio Emmett, mas não posso evitar. Eu sou apenas uma criança, não sei o que fazer... Ah eu sei sim.

- Ah é o que veremos, você e essa branquela aí vão perder feio. – ela mostrou a língua pra mim e eu mostrei a minha pra ela também.

- É guera que você quer? – Tio Emmett agora falava para a mãe da Dominic. Todas as meninas e o salão inteiro estavam olhando para nós, castigo na certa quando voltarmos para Forks. - É guerra que você terá, loira azeda. – o que? Nossa a Tia Rosálie vai ficar muito feliz com isso. – Vamos Nessinha.

Nos afastamos das outras competidoras para fazer nossos preparativos, tio Emmett tinha uma cara de quem iria aprontar. Eu amo meu tio!

- Nessie meu amorzinho, espero que seu pai passe meu pensamento para a Tia Rosálie, ou eu estarei na lama, nem todas as loiras são azedas, ainda mais minha ursinha.

- Tio já fizemos bagunça, meu pai deve ta querendo vir aqui. Mas acho que ele vai passar sim o recadinho e minha mãe vai acalmá-lo tio não se preocupe.

- Ness, você quer ganhar? – o brilho dos olhos do tio Emmett me assustava. Só um pouquinho.

- Claro , foi para isso que viemos não é?

- Então vamos à guerra contra aquela Dominic e todas as outras. – ele estalou os dedos de novo. E deu uma reboladinha, gargalhei e ele também.

- Primeiro, quais sãos as etapas?

- Tio temos, a prova do maiô, entrevista, desfile de vestido e a apresentação de dança.

- Vamos lá primeira coisa, vamos acabar com elas. Precisamos de cola, tesoura, cera e é claro nossa arma secreta.

Eu não entendia nada mas por incrível que pareça a tia Alice me deu tudo isso e eu enfiei tudo na minha mochilinha. Menos a arma secreta que eu não sabia do que tio Emmett tava falando, mas tudo bem. Tirei a cola, a tesoura e a cera da mochila, junto com minhas roupinhas, tia Alice escolheu tudinho. Eu iria abalar no mundo das misses. Tio Emmett e eu fomos para os provadores, cada uma tinha o seu, quando chegamos claro que chamamos a atenção pelo tamanho do tio Emmett. Elas olhavam fixamente com a boca aberta. Porque todo mundo olha assim para o meu pai também, o meu Vovô Carlisle então, quando ele me levou para conhecer seu trabalho, aquelas senhoras de branco que trabalham no mesmo lugar também ficavam assim. Porque quando eu to com o meu vovô Charlie só a Tia Sue abre a boca e quando to com a família do meu pai todo mundo fica de boca aberta? Vou perguntar isso depois pra tia Alice. Tio Emmett olhou para todas elas, deu uma reboladinha e disse.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – afinou a voz, de novo. Eu tava estranhando, ele não é assim mas tava engraçado. – Ah claro estão olhando para a nova Miss, vem Nessie vamos nos arrumar para você ganhar.

As caras das mães das minhas concorrentes foram parar eu sei lá onde, eu sei que eu tava rindo com tio Emmett quando mais uma das meninas idiotas vieram para perto da gente.

- Oi meu nome é Heidi e você não é pareo para mim. – ela passou por mim esbarrando no meu ombro quase me jogando, eu disse quase, porque eu sou mais forte que ela. Um empurrão e ela cai de cara no chão. Vontade não me faltou, mas ela vai ver só.

Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva dessa meninas, todas muito chatas, não que eu tenha contato com elas. Minha vida é com os lobos e as minhas tias e minha vovó a tia Sue, minha mãe e meu pai. Ah tem a Claire também, mas eu quase não a vejo. Bem eu precisava começar a guerra contra elas rápido. Elas ficavam me cutucando e arrebitando aqueles narizes cheios de base, e ficavam me batendo, tio Emmett pediu para me controlar e não revidar.

- Tio, o que vamos fazer? Elas estão me irritando. – fiz beicinho, não é muito mocinha essa minha atitude, mas elas me irritam.

- A competição é por ordem alfabética, você é a ultima. E elas vão para as entrevistas, portanto mãos a obra Nessinha, onde está a tesoura?

- Ta aqui tio. – levantei a tesoura bem afiada. – o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos acabar com elas! Primeiro vamos verificar, assim que as entrevistas começarem vamos nos livrar de certos vestidos.

Eu pulava e gritava com meu tio, até que a tia Alice apareceu.

- Precisam de ajuda?

- Claro!

- Estamos bem protegidos. – Ela piscou para nós. – Bella está nos protegendo. Mãos a obra.

Corremos para cada provador.

- Eu fico com a Dominic e a Heidi, tia.

- Eu fico com a Tanya. – não engoli essa menina. – Tio Emmett fazia caretas engraçadas olhando para o provador.

- Eu fico com a Jane. – nome bem sugestivo, me lembra as pestes dos Volturis. – tio Emmett e eu dobrávamos de rir dela.

Eu peguei minha tesourinha e comecei meu trabalho, tio Emmett com todo o seu jeitinho não cortou, ele rasgou o vestido da nojentinha do bronzeamento a jato. E Tia Alice vinha com o maiô da Jane era todo cheio de babados, ficamos olhando pra tia Alice até que ela sorri e virou a parte de trás do maiô. Tinham dois buracos bem no popô. Eu também cortei os vestidos da Dominic e da Heidi não fiz a obra prima, mas tava valendo.

- Eu vou assistir as entrevistas, Nessinha querida arrase! Preciso voltar antes que seu pai desconfie. E Emmett siga o plano. Bye bye.

- Tio qual é o plano?

- Agora que já estragamos a primeira parte, vamos vá se trocar para fazer a entrevista.

- E o plano Tio, me conta! Me conta!

- Agora não Nessinha, eu ainda tenho uma arma secreta.

Bufei que seria essa arma secreta do tio, bem eu fui para a minha entrevista escutando as mães e as nojentinhas. A menina que tava antes de mim para fazer a entrevista tava respondendo as perguntas. Quando ela acabou, me chamaram e o moço ainda errou meu nome.

- Agora nós vamos conhecer a competidora numero 25 Renésmi.

- É Reneesme! – tio Emmett gritou enquanto eu entrava.

Toda a minha família levantou e começou a bater palmas. Eu me sentei na frente do moço que tava com uma cara. Tinham uns moços com umas pranchetas a tia Alice explicou que eram eles que eu tinha que encantar com o meu jeitinho. Tio Emmett ficava me fazendo sinaizinhos, enquanto eu respondia minha idade, falava meu nome. E desfilava. Foi rapidinho, quando acabou eu sai do palco dando de cara com o popô da Jane de fora, eu comecei a rir. Agora seria a parte dos maiôs o meu era um vermelho sangue.

O apresentador me chamou e começou a me apresentar aos jurados .

- Essa é Renésmi.

- Reneesme! – todos gritaram incluindo meu pai que estava com raiva, e eu não sei porquei. Talvez porque o moço errou meu nome, num sei...

- Ela tem 6 anos, adora música. Gosta de Vampiros...- ele parou nessa parte. Mas quando me inscrevi me perguntaram eu respondi isso. – Gosta de brincar com lobos. – ele falava cada vez mais querendo rir de mim. – E com o prêmio vai comprar uma casinha para o Jacob. – eu escutei o meu pai rosnando. Abafei um risinho, meu pai não gostou da minha idéia.

Quando eu cheguei bem perto dos jurados eu dei uma piscadinha para cada um deles, todos eles. O desfile de maiô ta na mãozinha. Toma Heidi, Dominic, Tanya!

Estavam preparando o salão para os desfiles de vestidos, agora era o momento.

- Ness – tio Emmett sussurrou de um jeito que só eu podia ouvir. – cadê a cola?

- Ah ta na minha mochilinha, vou buscar. – eu corri até minha mochilinha e peguei a cola.

- Aqui tio.

- Nessie, essa cola não, é cola tenaz!

- Eu peguei com a Claire, tio não tenho outra.

- Não tem problema eu pensei em tudo. Olha aqui. – ele estendeu um frasco e me mostrou o rótulo. – Super Cola, Cola tudo mesmo. – Enquanto elas desfilam seus biquínis, incluindo a ultima moda de Paris, mostrar o popozinho. – eu comecei a rir. - nós vamos moldar os sorrisos destas mocinhas. Vem...

Nós fomos até onde estavam as próteses dentarias delas, porque apesar da idade eu tenho todos os dentinhos. Lindos, afiados e branquinhos. E elas tem as janelas, porque elas tem que trocar os dentes. Tio Emmett me deu uma luvinha eu coloquei e peguei a primeira prótese era da Dominic, ela vai ver quem é a gorda agora.

- Nessie, passe cola em tudo, quero ver elas tirarem essa prótese agora.

Passei a cola na prótese, eu ia passar na prótese toda, mas eu lembrei que meu pai tava com raiva por causa da casinha do Jacob. Resolvi fazer uma homenagem. Depois que passamos cola nas próteses eu fui até minha família assistir as mocréias como diz tia Rosálie.

Sentei no colinho do meu pai e fiquei assistindo. Só tio Emmett e eu começamos a rir assim que a Heidi entrou a boca dela tava toda inchada, e os lábios grudados nos dentes. Eu me revirava no colo do meu pai e minha barriguinha doía de tanto rir. A Jane e Tanya nem conseguiram abrir a boca, tio Emmett caprichou na cola. Quando a Dominic ia entrar eu mostrei ao meu pai com meu dom o que eu fiz.

- Não fica bravo, papai. Eu fiz uma homenagem pra você. – fui mostrando que eu passei a cola na prótese dela, para fazer um sorriso torto. O lábio dela iria grudar no dente e a boca dela entortava. Esse era o que eu queria pelo menos.

Meu pai começou a rir porque a Dominic tava parecendo aquele moço que canta o Billy Idol, tava feio pra burro, meu Vovô Charlie se engasgou com a soda a Tia Sue teve que ajudar. Ficou feio mesmo. E o vestido, cheio de buraquinhos que a minha tesoura, acidentalmente. Ops, fez! Tio Emmett sumiu e eu comecei a sentir uma presença muito importante, eu quase tava me esquecendo dele. Eu fui para os bastidores atrás e encontrei todos os meus amigos, tio Emmett, tia Alice e o Jacob.

- Nessie, vamos arrasar com elas na dança. Eis nossa arma secreta. Você vai dançar com os lobos! Tcharam! – ele abriu os lobos e sorriu, tia Alice tava sorrindo mais do que o normal. Era um sorriso mal que tinha na carinha dela anjo dela, quando os lobos viraram cada um tinha um lacinho no pelinho. O do Sam era verde, o do Paul era rosa, do Embry era branco, Jared era Roxo e do Jacob era vermelho para combinar com meu vestidinho.

E lá fomos nós dançar, tia Alice tinha feito um número super legal, ela disse que nem na Broadway iríamos ter um número desses, eu entrei sozinha quando a música começou, eu rebolava, pulava, fazia passinhos de balé, todo mundo estava adorando meu vovô Charlie aplaudia de pé, meu Vovô Carlisle tava filmando. E meus pais me observavam, meu pai começou a fazer caretas e eu sabia o porque o gran finale tava chegando todos os lobinhos entraram no palco pra dançar comigo. Eles faziam tipo cavalinhos trotando no palco. Eles se colocaram dois de cada lado virando o popô para a platéia e rebolando e ai no final da música o Jacob entrou e eu subi no colo dele, nós nos viramos e não tinha mais ninguém só a minha família.

Tio Jasper, tia Alice, tia Rosálie e o tio Emmett riam se contorciam na cadeira minha mãe também até meu pai que tava rosnando agora ria. Eles gritavam meu nome e não paravam de rir, não tinha mais ninguém ali e eu fiquei triste, poxa ninguém gostou do meu número.

- Nessinha você ganhou por W.O

- Eu ganhei!?

- Ganhou, os lobos fizeram todo mundo ir embora... Só sobrou você. Logo é W.O – tio Emmett gritava e começou a gritar meu nome. E todos acompanhavam.

Tia Alice me coroou e pegou meu cheque e me deu. Eu mostrei para o Jacob.

- Ta vendo Jake, agora você vai ter uma casinha para dormir lá em casa. – isso fez meu pai rosnar e o Jake latir. – Quando a gente voltar, eu vou no Pet comprar uma casa bem bonita pra você. – passei a mão pelo pelinho dele e fui abraçar meu pai.

- Pai não fica bravo, eu te amo também.

- Tudo bem minha mini Miss, mas essa casinha vai ficar no quintal, não quero esse pulguento dentro da minha casa. Nem pensar.

- Obaaaaaaaa!

Agora eu sou uma mini miss e ainda dei uma casinha para o meu Jake.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**GOSTOU? NÃO? ME DEIXE SABER...**

**REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
